<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Warming Up Between Us by Skaboom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881949">It's Warming Up Between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom'>Skaboom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Did I mention dancing?, M/M, There is a banquet and dancing and cute moments in a garden, also hand holding, this is fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a little push from Uma, Jay chases down his feelings for Gil at a fancy banquet, the likes of which Gil has never seen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Warming Up Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second Gil/Jay fic, and I am having a lot of fun writing them! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the barrier down, Mal and Ben decided to throw a banquet for everyone - kids and adults alike - from the Isle of the Lost, as well as all citizens of Auradon. It was open to all, and took them almost two weeks to prepare, with food, and dancing, and mingling. There were so many people from the Isle who had never even met then citizens of Auradon, and vice versa, so this? This was Mal and Ben not only breaking down the barrier, but breaking down the individual, interpersonal walls between the citizens of The Isle and Auradon. <br/><br/>Mal and Evie were, of course, dressed to kill, and Carlos looked fantastic in an embroidered black and white suit with red accents. Jay, however, felt a little uncomfortable. The fancy dress had never really been his style, and even the deep burgundy suit that Evie had made for him, complete with a gold cobra embroidered up his left leg, and paired with a black button up shirt, and burgundy tie, felt like a bit much. He had, or rather, <em> Evie </em>had, pulled his hair back into a half bun, with half of it cascading down his shoulders, and sure, he looked the part, but he wasn’t sure that he felt it.</p><p>He had been in Auradon long enough to know that he fit in. He was a jock, he was popular, people liked him, but at the same time, every time he had to put on a tie, he felt like he was being suffocated. He missed his sleeveless vest, and his beanie, and, well, not having to brush his hair every day. <br/><br/>At least no one was pressuring him to couple up. <br/><br/>By this point, he was known for going stag to dances and events, so no one expected him to arrive with anyone on his arm. He was able to fly under the radar a little. Mal and Ben, of course, were on everyone’s list of people to talk to, and Jane and Carlos made the rounds with Evie and Doug, but Jay? Everyone knew what his plans were - go to Sherwood University, play Tourney, and become what everyone expected - a professional athlete. Honestly, that plan didn’t sound so bad, but he wasn’t sure that it was everything that he had wanted, he never had been. He loved the rush that he got playing Tourney, but he also found thrill in the adventures and mishaps between Auradon and The Isle. <br/><br/>And then there was Gil. <br/><br/>They had spoken, if briefly, about traveling, exploring, just the two of them, but Jay hadn’t followed up in the past two weeks, because there had simply been so much going on with helping Mal and Ben and the rest plan the banquet. He, Mal, Evie, and Carlos were the original VKs to come to Auradon, meaning they served as ambassadors between Auradon and The Isle, and that had never been more important than the last two weeks. <br/><br/>The food was amazing, however, and that was something Jay didn’t think he would ever tire of. He was content to sit back at the table and watch the festivities around him while digging into as many courses of the meal as he wanted to. <br/><br/>Dinner was cleared, and dessert and drinks were served just as the dancing began, and Jay sat back, a glass of sparkling juice in his hand, watching everything unfold around him. Of course, Mal and Ben got the dancing started, with many others soon to join in. <br/><br/>“You’re pathetic, you know that?” <br/><br/>Jay turned to see someone slide into the seat beside him, and reach over to his plate, grabbing a cookie from it. <br/><br/>“Uma.” Jay sighed. <br/><br/>“You can say my name with that long suffering sigh, and pretend it’s about me taking your damn cookie if that’s what you want.” She shrugged. “Or you can stop making big cow eyes across the room and make a move already.” <br/><br/>“I don’t know what-” <br/><br/>“Don’t even.” She rolled her eyes. “I know my boy cleans up nice.” <br/><br/>Uma jerked her chin in the direction of the dessert table, where Gil was standing, perplexed, by the chocolate fountain, in a brown suit that was, maybe, a size too big, but still looked pretty decent. His hair was down, and he was wearing a bow tie, and it was not a look that Jay had ever seen on him, or really any of the other members of Uma’s crew, but she was right. He looked nice. <br/><br/>“I guess.” Jay shrugged. <br/><br/>“You are so lame. You’re all power, power, power, strength, Tourney, ‘I’m so charming,’ and then one cute blonde guy shows up and you turn into a puddle?” <br/><br/>“Okay, I am <em> not </em> a puddle!” <br/><br/>“Then go talk to him!” <br/><br/>“I don’t know what to say.” <br/><br/>“It’s <em> Gil </em> , you can say literally anything, and he’ll be interested.” She grabbed Jay’s plate, even going so far as to take the glass out of his hand. “This is mine now. Go. He may be kind of a doofus, but he’s sweet, charming, strong, and handsome. He won’t be an option forever.” <br/><br/>Jay didn’t respond to Uma, he merely stood up, heading across the room to the dessert table. <br/><br/>“Mhmm.” Uma grinned, taking a sip of Jay’s drink. “That’s what I thought.” <br/><br/>“It’s a chocolate fountain,” Jay said, moving to stand next to Gil. <br/><br/>“Oh, hey, Jay.” Gil smiled. “How...um, how does it work?” <br/><br/>“Here.” Jay reached down, taking a strawberry from the vast plate of fruits, cake cubes, and cookies. He skewered it, and held it under the fountain for a few seconds before removing it and offering the stick to Gil. <br/><br/>Hesitantly, Gil took the treat and bit into it. His eyes widened, and with his mouth full, he grinned at Jay. <br/><br/>“I didn’t know fruit could get even better!” <br/><br/>“Yeah,” Jay laughed, utterly charmed by Gil’s childlike wonder. “Well, chocolate makes most things better.” He paused. “Not everything, though, Carlos and I learned that the hard way.” <br/><br/>“Well, you’ll have to give me a list,” Gil said, polishing off the strawberry. <br/><br/>“I can do that.” <br/><br/>“You’re the best.” Gil smiled, reaching for another strawberry, this time covering it in chocolate himself. “I didn’t know anything could be like this, I mean the food, the music, everyone looks so fancy.” <br/><br/>“You don’t look yourself so bad,” Jay sputtered out. <br/><br/>“What?” Gil furrowed his brow in confusion. <br/><br/>“I mean...you don’t look so bad yourself,” he corrected. <br/><br/>God, was Uma right? <em> Was </em> he turning into a puddle? <br/><br/>“Oh.” Gil smiled, and a slight flush tinted his cheeks. “Yeah, this was one of my older brothers’, it doesn’t really fit, though.” <br/><br/>“Evie could always take it in for you, I mean,” Jay shrugged. “She <em> made </em> my suit from scratch.” <br/><br/>“She did a good job,” Gil said. “You’re beautiful.” He paused. “ <em> It’s </em> beautiful,” he corrected. <br/><br/>Jay bit his lip, smiling, feeling a confidence from Gil’s slip-up begin to rise within him. <br/><br/>“Would you want to dance?” Jay asked. “With me?” <br/><br/>“Oh.” Gil shrugged, looking out at the dance floor. “I don’t know how.” <br/><br/>“I’ve <em> seen </em> you dance.” <br/><br/>“Not like this,” Gil admitted. “Not all...floaty and graceful.” <br/><br/>“I’ll teach you,” Jay insisted, offering his hand out to Gil. <br/><br/>For a moment Gil just stared at Jay’s outstretched hand, but after only a slight hesitation, he reached out and took it. <br/><br/>Jay smiled, sweeping Gil onto the dance floor. <br/><br/>“Just put your hand on my shoulder,” he said, taking Gil’s hand and placing it on his own shoulder. “And hold this one.” He raised their joined hands before placing his own free hand on Gil’s waist. “Do you trust me?” he asked. <br/><br/>“I trust you.” Gil nodded. <br/><br/>“Then just follow my lead.” Jay smiled, pulling Gil with him into the sea of dancers. <br/><br/>They were, by no means, the most graceful pair on the floor. Gil was a little stunted and awkward, and if Jay was being honest, the cotillion, ballroom stuff had never been his strong suit, but he didn’t care. Gil felt warm, and wonderful in his arms, and he focused on the other man, watching the sheer look of concentration and determination on Gil’s face as he tried to master the steps of a classic waltz. <br/><br/>“See?” Jay smiled. “Not that bad, is it?” <br/><br/>“No.” Gil shook his head. “Not so bad.” <br/><br/>Sure, Gil was counting steps under his breath, and he stepped on Jay’s toes more than once, but by the time the song changed to something a little more modern, and a lot slower, he was more or less in sync with the other man. <br/><br/>“Dang, I was just getting the hang of that,” Gil said as the music shifted. <br/><br/>“It’s okay, this is even easier. Same hold, just a little tighter.” <br/><br/>Jay pulled Gil in closer to him, his arm moving from Gil’s waist to around his lower back. Instinctively, Gil’s arm moved around Jay’s shoulders so that he was holding him in a closer embrace as they moved from the classic waltz steps to merely swaying in time to the music. Gil had a sense of rhythm, and this? <br/><br/>This he could do. <br/><br/>“Oh,” Gil smiled, looking into Jay’s dark eyes. “I like this.” <br/><br/>“Yeah.” Jay returned the smile. “Me too.” <br/><br/><br/>“Um, what?” Mal and Ben danced over to where Evie and Doug were, and jerked her head at Jay and Gil. <br/><br/>“Oh, yeah,” Evie shrugged. “They’ve been flirting since we first brought the pirates into Auradon.” <br/><br/>“Wait, seriously? How did I not notice that?” <br/><br/>“You kind of had a lot of your own stuff going on.” Evie smiled. “I’m just glad Jay got it together to make a move.” <br/><br/>“They’re pretty cute,” Mal agreed, smiling as she watched Jay spin Gil, both of them laughing as they came back together. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen Jay laugh like that.” <br/><br/>“I think Gil brings out a lot of the goodness in him,” Evie admitted, turning her attention back to Doug, wanting to give Jay and Gil a little privacy from prying eyes. <br/><br/>But Jay and Gil didn’t even notice anyone watching them, they were too wrapped up in each other, the music, and maybe a little bit of a sugar high from the chocolate. <br/><br/>“I didn’t know life could be like this,” Gil admitted as he moved in time with Jay, their bodies closer than ever. “I mean, I knew it had to be different in Auradon, <em> better </em> , but I didn’t know it was like this, with fruit, and sweets, and warm food, and music, and dancing, and…” Gil trailed off. “Gosh, I must sound so stupid.” <br/><br/>“No,” Jay said quickly. “Not at all. I didn’t know life could be like this, either. When I first left The Isle, I was convinced it was some sort of prank, that the other shoe was going to drop, but…” he shrugged. “I guess some things are actually just sort of... <em> good </em> .” <br/><br/>“Good,” Gil repeated, nodding his head. “I think this is more than good. I love this.” <br/><br/>“Me too.” <br/><br/>Jay tightened his arm around Gil, just a little, and held him as they swayed, content, calm, and relaxed in a way that he rarely was. When the song ended, and something more upbeat came on, Jay leaned in, whispering in Gil’s ear. <br/><br/>“Come on, I want to show you something.” He let go of his hold on Gil, but kept their hands clasped, leading him off of the dance floor, and out of the banquet hall. <br/><br/>Gil followed wordlessly as Jay led him out of the palace, and onto the grounds. They had been lit up with fairy lights for the occasion, and Jay didn’t normally notice this sort of thing, but he had caught it on the way in, and seeing the wonder in Gil’s green eyes on the dance floor, remembering back to how impressed he was by the flora of Auradon when he had first arrived, now seemed like the perfect time to show him the palace gardens. <br/><br/>“Oh wow,” Gil said, his eyes wide as they looked all around. The last time he had been near the gardens, they had been on a mission, and he hadn’t really had time to take in his surroundings. Sure, it was dark now, but with the lights strung up in the trees - and some with magic - he could see well enough. “There are so many different kinds of flowers. I had no idea.” <br/><br/>“I didn’t, either,” Jay said, bending down, picking a single light purple Marguerite Daisy from the plant. “Here, hold still.” He walked over to Gil and reached out, pulling Gil’s hair back, just a little, and tucking the flower behind his ear. <br/><br/>Gil reached up, touching the petals gently with his fingers, smiling. <br/><br/>“It looks good,” Jay said, his hand moving from Gil’s hair to rest on his shoulder. <br/><br/>“Yeah?” Gil asked self consciously, his gaze falling on Jay’s face, bathed in a combination of light from the moon, and the string lights. <br/><br/>“Yes,” Jay said firmly. “You’re beautiful, Gil.” He took a step closer. <br/><br/>“Oh, yeah, right.” Gil laughed awkwardly. <br/><br/>“I mean it,” Jay said. He moved his hand to Gil’s chin and tipped Gil’s gaze up, so that he was looking into his eyes. <br/><br/>Jay leaned in, ready to kiss him, but Gil pulled back. <br/><br/>“Oh god, Gil, I’m sorry. I thought-” <br/><br/>“No, it’s…” Gil paused. “You’re not...I just...you’re <em> Jay </em> .” <br/><br/>“And you’re Gil…” Jay furrowed his brow in confusion. <br/><br/>“Even back on The Isle you had a reputation for breaking hearts - you and Evie. From what I’ve heard, it’s not that different here.” <br/><br/>“I don’t want to break your heart, Gil,” Jay said softly. <br/><br/>“I know, I mean, I don’t think you’re malicious, I just…” Gil shrugged helplessly. “I’m scared, because if I let you kiss me, I can’t pretend that I don’t want you to, and if I can’t pretend that I don’t want you to kiss me, I can’t pretend that I don’t want <em> you </em> , and if you’re not...if you don’t want what I want-” <br/><br/>“What do you want?” Jay asked. <br/><br/>“I don’t know,” Gil admitted. “I want...picnics, with fruit, and like, lots and lots of chocolate, and I more of that slow dancing, and holding your hand in gardens, and...and rafting through a jungle, and exploring mountains, and glaciers, but specifically exploring with <em> you. </em> ” <br/><br/>“How do you know that I don’t want those things, too?” Jay asked. <br/><br/>“I…” Gil looked up at him. “Do you?” <br/><br/>“I like you. A lot.” Jay paused. “I guess I don’t fully know <em> what </em> I want, but I know that I’ve never met anyone like you. There was a lot about you that I didn’t notice back on The Isle, or maybe I did, and it wasn’t what I was looking for, or I didn’t understand it, but you’re wonderful, Gil, and you make me really, really happy, which I didn’t realize one person could actually do. You make me want to be better. That <em> has </em> to mean something.” <br/><br/>“Okay.” Gil nodded. <br/><br/>“Okay?” <br/><br/>“Okay, you can kiss me.” <br/><br/>Jay’s face split into a smile, and he leaned forwards, gently cupping Gil’s face in his hand as he leaned in, kissing him softly. It took almost no time at all for Gil to respond, and soon they were standing there, arms around each other, making out in the garden. Jay was careful, as he held Gil close, not to crush the daisy in his hair. He had kissed a lot of people in his day, but this felt different, and Jay couldn’t help but wonder if it was because, for the first time, he was kissing someone who really, truly cared about him. <br/><br/>“Wow,” Jay breathed, resting his forehead against Gil’s as they broke the kiss. “I can’t believe I ever thought I hated you.” <br/><br/>“I never hated you,” Gil replied softly. <br/><br/>“I know.” Jay leaned back in, kissing him softly, this one quicker, singular. “You’re not a hateful person, you never have been.” He reached up, carding a hand through Gil’s hair. “God, I like you so much.” <br/><br/>“We…” Gil cleared his throat. “We should go back to the party.” <br/><br/>“Did I do something wrong?” Jay asked. <br/><br/>“No, no, absolutely not.” Gil smiled at him. “I just don’t know when the next time I’ll be around a fountain of chocolate will be, and maybe…” he shrugged. “Maybe you can teach me some more of that fancy dancing.” <br/><br/>“Yeah.” Jay smiled, relieved that he hadn’t upset the other man. “I could do that. Come on.” Once again, he took Gil’s hand, and walked back through the beautifully lit garden, returning to the banquet hall, where the festivities hadn’t died down at all. <br/><br/>The rest of the banquet seemed to float by in a bit of a haze for Jay. Gil didn’t leave his side, and they danced, and engaged in group conversations as a pair, and laughed together, as though they had never been anything other than together. It felt so natural, and so right, that when the night was over and it was time for Gil to return to his home on The Isle, and Jay to return to his dorm at Auradon Prep, he didn’t feel ready for the night to end. <br/><br/>“Can I walk you home?” <br/><br/>“But it’s all the way to The Isle,” Gil said, surprised by Jay’s request. <br/><br/>“Yeah.” Jay shrugged. “I don’t mind. It’s not like it’s <em> that </em> far, and I don’t feel tired at all.” <br/><br/>“Okay. I’d love that.” <br/><br/>“Then let’s go.” Jay smiled, taking Gil’s hand and beginning to walk. <br/><br/>It was a pleasant night, and even as late as it was, neither of them felt run down, or cold, as they made their way to the bridge. <br/><br/>“This is the best night I have ever had in my life,” Gil enthused. “The music, the food, the dancing, I even got a flower.” He reached up, touching the daisy, just to make sure it was still there. “I can’t imagine anything being so wonderful, and you.” Gil turned to look at Jay, the stars and the moon the only light as they began to make their way across the bridge. “You went out of your way to make this so wonderful, and I just...I’m so happy, Jay.” <br/><br/>“I’m happy, too,” Jay admitted. He liked how excited Gil was, and he thought it was cute, the way that Gil was swinging their hands as they walked, enthusing about every little thing. Sure, he had been excited when he had come to Auradon and tried candy for the first time, but it wasn’t like Gil’s wide eyed excitement. Nothing was, as far as Jay was concerned. “I had an amazing night, Gil, and I can’t wait to see more of you.” <br/><br/>“Yeah?” <br/><br/>Gil couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, and Jay could hear it in his voice. <br/><br/>“Definitely.” Jay paused, remembering what Gil had said earlier. “Tomorrow. I’ll take you for a picnic in the garden.” <br/><br/>“Really?” <br/><br/>“Really.” Jay moved closer to him, letting go of Gil’s hand in favor of putting his arm around the other man’s shoulder as they strolled through The Isle, which was more or less asleep for the night, save for those returning from the banquet. <br/><br/>It was nice, the two of them, huddled close together, walking in silence, merely enjoying each other’s company as they made their way through the empty streets. <br/><br/>“Well,” Gil stopped in front of the small home that he shared with his parents and brothers. “Here we are.” <br/><br/>“Here we are,” Jay repeated, standing with Gil at the front of the doorway. “Can I kiss you goodnight?” <br/><br/>“Yes please.” </p><p>Jay leaned forwards, drawing Gil into a deep kiss, holding the other man close. <br/><br/>“Gil!” Gaston’s voice boomed from the door. “It’s the middle of the night!” <br/><br/>“Oh, I...I should go,” Gil said, drawing back from Jay. <br/><br/>“Okay.” Jay reached out, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Gil’s ear. “I’ll meet you in the garden tomorrow, 12:30.” <br/><br/>“I’ll be there.” Gil leaned in, stealing one last kiss from Jay before walking through the door. <br/><br/>Jay stood there, watching until the door closed, and Gil disappeared from sight. <br/><br/></p><p>***<br/><br/>The next morning, Jay walked into the flower shop in Auradon. <br/><br/>“Hi, how can I help you?” The woman behind the counter asked. <br/><br/>“Can I get a custom bouquet?” Jay asked, unsure. He had never bought flowers before, but this? This was important. <br/><br/>“Of course you can.” She nodded. “What would you like in it?” <br/><br/>“One of everything,” he said firmly, confident in his words. <br/><br/>“Oh my.” She grinned, coming out from behind the counter and starting to pull flowers, arranging the eclectic mix as best she could. <br/><br/>Not everything went together perfectly, but Jay seemed so sure of what he wanted that she didn’t question him. The florist wasn’t living under a rock, she knew who Jay was, and she knew that he tended to be pretty confident. Second guessing him, she was sure, would not serve her well. <br/><br/>Jay just smiled as he watched her gathering one of each flower in the shop. He was curious to see which ones Gil liked best - after all, he couldn’t just ask Gil what his favorite flower was, he was sure that the man had no idea what most of them were even called, and there were so many that Jay was sure he hadn’t seen. This, though? This would be perfect. <br/><br/>“Can I ask after the occasion?” The woman questioned as she wrapped the flowers in soft purple tissue paper. <br/><br/>Jay grinned. “I’m gonna ask the guy I like if he wants to see the world with me.” <br/><br/>He paid for the flowers and went to go meet Gil, feeling a lightness in his heart, and a sense of hope and excitement that he had never felt before. <br/><br/>Gil really did bring out the best in him, and maybe Uma was right. He <em> was </em> a puddle...at least when it came to Gil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested in potentially joining a Gil/Jay Discord server, either message me on Discord - PurpleHoodies#4940, or hit me up on tumblr, where I'm PurpleHoodiesAndLeatherJackets.tumblr.com.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>